Aliyah Darkness Part 2
by Shanslaterr
Summary: The Follow up of Aliyah Darkness Part 1. TIVA emotions run high. It starts off with the reunion (7x2) This part is much better than part one because it is a steady story that is different to some of the others. This is not a copy like the first one, as i said before Part1 is crap as it was a baseline, the bathroom scene from 7x2 is in it. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

**ALIYAH DARKNESS PART 2**

**Authors note: sorry about part 1 being exactly the same as NCIS 7X1 It was meant as a baseline for this story. This story has one scene copied fro NCIS Reunion (7x2) The Toilet scene. This is because it adds context. **

**PROLOGUE**

After getting Tony on to the plane to DC he passed out due to blood loss, dehydration and lung damage. After 20 minutes of Tony being cold and unconscious Ziva started panicking, stroking his face to try and wake him up. Tears rolled down her face.

"Why is he not waking up yet? He should be waking up." Ziva turned to look at McGee and Gibbs for an answer, but they both just stared blankly at her.

"He will when he is ready Ziva, then when we get to D.C we will get him straight to Bethesda hospital for help. He will recover Ziva; this is Tony we are talking about." Gibbs squeezed Ziva's hand in support before he and McGee took their seats in the front of the plane leaving her and Tony in the back. Because she and Tony were alone she let her eyes take in his injuries. Over his thighs he had 23 temporary stitches. Covering his body was deep cuts of which some were healing yet some were fresh. He had several large bruises on his ribs which were all black and purple. When she looked at his face her eyes landed on his split bruised lips. Tony started to whimper.

**CHAPTER 1**

"No, no!" Tony mumbled as he began to cry in his sleep due to his nightmare about Somalia. Ziva put her hand on Tony's cheek to soothe him.

"Shh Tony, Its okay…" Ziva shook him lightly to wake him, as he calmed down he slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"Zi" He whispered slightly confused to why she was there with him and then he remembered everything; Michael, Somalia, Gibbs' choice and he felt a pang of anger run through him until he looked back at her and saw the regret etched on her face.

"Hi Tony, I am so sor-"Tony interrupted her as he held her hand to stop her from talking.

"-Please I need to sleep. I'm sorry." He kissed her hand and fell asleep. Tears stung Ziva's eyes as she saw that this Tony was weak and it was not her Tony anymore but he was a mere ghost of the man he used to be. Ziva cried as she placed his hand in her own and pretended for a short while that everything will be okay and will return to normal.

_A week later_

McGee was already seated at his old desk; leaving Tony's open for his big return if Aribella allowed him to. In the week of Tony being home Ziva have not heard from him. She only knew he was released from hospital early this morning because Abby who had been sleeping at the hospital with him rang her with such happiness it made Ziva smile.

"McGee, have you heard from Tony?" McGee looked at her with a small smile.

"Yes, He is staying with Abby for this week and then looking for somewhere to live if the meeting goes well." Ziva looked at McGee confused and he just pointed to Vance's office.

"He's here?" She grinned far too happily for just a friend. McGee smiled back at her but then his smile dropped a little.

"Yes, Aribella and Scarlett are here too. They are with Gibbs, Vance and Tony to discuss his future and if it will be with us or them." Ziva cringed at Scarlett's name as she remembered their secret bond. She was jealous. She hated being jealous but seeing Tony with Scarlett always reminded her of what she had lost because of herself-pity and stupidity.

_In Vance's office_

The paper work was signed and Tony was once again the official senior field agent on Gibbs' team on the condition he passed his psychological evaluation.

"Thank you Aribella, I am glad you understand this is where I belong." He whispered as he winced at the pain from my sore lungs. She simply smiled at Tony sadly because she couldn't speak without crying at the thought of him returning to those who had abandoned him. However she understood because it was her team who abandoned Tony on the Saleem mission and they did not rescue him, they just presumed he was dead when he did not report in. After Tony's conversation in the elevator with Gibbs that morning he realised that he still belonged at NCIS.

"_Good morning Agent Gibbs" Tony nodded to Gibbs as they both stepped in the elevator. _

"_Stop with the Agent Gibbs crap DiNozzo. I made a mistake okay DiNozzo. I chose Ziva because I owed her for something I am not at liberty to talk about. I shouldn't have chosen I should have just stuck you two down and made you talk. After losing you I felt like I'd lost Kelly all over again. You are like my son Tony and I don't want to lose you. Ziva – she doesn't want to lose you about 3 months after you'd gone she realised her mistake and quit Mossad because she owed you. She realised Eli and Michael used her and she regretted how things ended with you. Please forgive us Tony. Your letter… made me rethink over a few of my rules some are now not acceptable to break however rule 12 is linked to rule 51." Tony shocked Gibbs as he Gibbs slapped him before telling him, he was forgiven and that he never hated Ziva he was just broken hearted that she didn't trust him nor did she believe him but he believed that could be solved if he could get over his fear of her. He was scared that Ziva will pull out a loaded gun and shoot him like she was about to outside Mossad headquarters in Tel Aviv._

When leaving Director Vance's office Scarlett clung onto Tony's arm. Tony could feel the pain radiating off her because she thought she was losing him. He began questioning himself about if he should take his position back as McProbie might be hurt the same way he was when Gibbs took his job off him when he returned from Mexico. They began walking down the stairs towards Probie and Ziva. Scarlett was sobbing on his arm because she knew when he returned and spoke to Ziva Tony will leave her in the dark and won't have chance to love her the way that she loved him. She knew with Ziva back in the picture Tony will struggle to remember the night he spent with her that wasn't part of their undercover mission but it was a night of pure love. She knew with Ziva back, Tony would fall back in love with her, if he wasn't already.


	2. Chapter 2

The door for Vance's office swung open revealing Tony and Scarlett in an embrace as they headed for the stairs. Tony was holding onto her waist while she was cuddled at his side crying. Ziva knew that it could only mean one thing. Tony had chosen NCIS over the Falcon team. Even though she was overjoyed that he was back she couldn't help keep a little of the bitterness off her face as she got jealous of Tony and Scarlett because it reminded her of the way she and Tony used to invade each other's personal space or the time they were married assassins. As they got closer she could hear their conversation.

"I am sorry Scar, I belong here. You know I'll miss you. Hell I'd love it if you had my sixth here but I had to choose." Tony kissed her forehead. Scarlett pulled him to a stop and crashed her lips to his almost healed one. After a long kiss they looked back at each other. Tony stood there shocked. He loved Scarlett but not as much as he had loved Ziva or even Kate. Scarlett reminded him of Kate who was his best friend and his work wife. He had fallen for Scarlett because he was attracted to her but he still loved Ziva. A few months ago he was in love with Scarlett but that was cleared as he looked at a broken Ziva sitting across from him, at his rescue in Somalia and he realised he was still harbouring secret feelings for her. He didn't know who he would choose if he was given the choice on one hand Ziva had saved him but Scarlett always had his sixth.

"Goodbye Tony…Love you." She whispered. Ziva had to hold herself back as soon as she said love. Tony pulled her against him and gave her one last kiss.

"You too, but stop speaking like you won't see me again. I am spending Christmas with you guys." Scarlett stepped out of Tony's arms as he hugged goodbye to Aribella.

"See you at Christmas Tony, Do not forget you know who…" she winked at him and left. Tony turned to Ziva and McGee once he waved them off.

"Hey Tony, I know what you are going to say your desk is yours and yes you are senior field agent again. I do not mind. You worked damn hard for it. Plus you get to do all the paper work I left for you." McGee chuckled. Ziva nudged McGee in the ribs as she was annoyed that he didn't do his own paperwork.

"I see how it is McChucklehead, however you seem to have forgotten I am not back unless I pass my psych evaluation, See you in a week if I pass, take care till then McElflord and Officer David." Ziva shuddered at the formality as Tony walked past her, she grabbed his muscular arm. He looked into her eyes, his beautiful eyes were guarded.

"It is Probationary Agent David now. I quit Mossad." His eyes softened at the sentence. He smiled his first genuine smile at her since Somalia. Tony was happy to hear that what Gibbs had said in the elevator was true.

"Good for you Zee-Vah, Good bye for now." Ziva smiled as Tony said her name in the way he used to. For Tony it was a step to building a bridge for them to walk on so they could get to where they used to be however he knew there is a lot of healing left to do and he didn't want to be licking the salt out of his wounds too early. When Ziva smiled at him, he began feeling safe, he saw the apology written on her face and felt a little sick as he knew she was blaming herself for what happened to him in Somalia. In a way it was her fault but if he didn't shoot Rivkin three times then maybe she wouldn't have stopped trusting him.

"Good look on Your Psych evaluation." She smiled again.

"I'll be fine. I love them" he said sarcastically as he walked away.

"I'm sure you do. You get to speak about yourself." She yelled at his retreating body. Tony just laughed out loud.

"Oh. Nice one…probie." He laughed getting into the elevator. She smiled to herself because it seemed like she would be getting close to Tony if he will let her in. She knew later on once he was back on the team she would have to apologise to him but for now she would leave him to heal.

_Psych Evaluation_

"You are going to need to tell me Agent DiNozzo or I won't be able to pass you." The snob of a doctor glared at Tony's hesitation to the question.

"Fine you want to know, Saleem thought because I wouldn't talk about NCIS I could be a prize to his men and they beat me in ways even I can't talk to myself about yet okay! Now if it is okay for you, I'd like to be able to get my head around it." Tony snapped. The Doctor paled. Tony had told her very little in the sessions over the last week but she knew that he suffered more than most men will ever suffer in a life time. Tony had only just passed his evaluation but she was letting that slide because she would make sure that she saw him on a regular basis until he could pass the evaluation with flying colours, the way he used to.

"Well you haven't failed but you need to find someone you can talk to about Somalia and what happened exactly. I will be putting the letter forward to say you can return to work but you will have to come down for a few more tests and meetings to see how you are coping. Good luck with Ziva, Tony. Take care." Barlow smiled at him as she let him go. As He walked out of her office he couldn't help but feel angry at himself for what he did to Ziva. When the Doctor had asked him about his leaving and returning he never thought he'd feel such guilt for the letter of hate he left for her and Gibbs.

"Agent DiNozzo you're forgetting the letter!" Barlow yelled as she ran up to him handing him the 'approval' letter.

Now is the time he faced the music he thought as he took the elevator straight up to Vance's office to hand him the letter. As he walked to his office he could hear Abby whining.

"Where is Tony?"

"Miss-"

"It's been over one hundred and twenty-six. That is over the number of days Tony has been gone. I'm fed up of talking to my DiNozzo wall. I want the real Tony." Tony knocked on the door and opened it after Abby yelled at him to go away. Tony smiled as Abby did another glance at him and stood there shocked.

"Sorry Ab's I thought you wanted me-"Tony barely finished the sentence as Abby jumped on him causing him to wince in pain.

"Tony you're back! I missed you." Abby cried loudly. Tony was struggling to breathe as she hugged him so tightly.

"Abbs I can't breathe." He wheezed.

"Sorry." She rubbed his chest as she got off him. Tony silently handed His letter to Vance who read it then sadly smiled at him. Leon Vance read the letter, and then the sentences 'barely passed', 'Suffered deeply' and 'needing someone' jumped out at him. The Tony DiNozzo he knew was strong but the evaluation screamed that the Tony everyone else knew was a Ghost that needed bring back to life.

"Desk duty until you've healed is that clear?" Vance couldn't risk losing Tony now that he was back where he belonged. Tony smiled at Director Vance knowing exactly why he'd be on desk duty.

"Yes sir, come on Abbs tell me about your summer." Tony hugged her as they walked out the director's office and down the stairs to the bullpen. Abby sat on Tony's desk yelling at him for 'taking the easy way out' and 'leaving her alone.' She even Gibbs slapped him and told him never to do it again but she felt bad immediately as he winced so she hugged him lightly. She then yelled at him some more about how he had upset her for not talking to her after he was back even though she was there in the hospital. The truth was Tony was unconscious for every moment Abby was at the hospital, he didn't even know he'd be staying with her for the remainder of the week. After the four glasses of water Abby made Tony drink to ensure he stayed alive while she sat on him and told him about Sister Rosetta, he really needed the men's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby had been on Tony's lap for over an hour moaning about how he had hurt her. It made Ziva feel like she should shut her up as he paled at the mention of him causing Ziva and Abby pain and he wouldn't meet Ziva's gaze. Ziva knew he blamed himself for what happened to Michael so she needed to talk to him about how it wasn't. She needed to talk to him to remind him that a tiger never changes its spots. She needed to tell him how sorry she was. She needed to ask him for forgiveness. She needed to ask if she could have his six. So when he asked Abby to move so he could go to the men's room she gave him a little while before she followed him. She entered the toilets and locked the door.

She tried not to laugh as he was singing until he noticed she was behind him.

"How long have you been standing there?" She smirked as she just continued to look at him.

"Long enough to see you are WELL hydrated after your time in the desert." She smirked at him. He zipped himself up and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"And you're thinking of surprising me?" He snapped. She winced at his tone. That was the moment she realised the conversation was not going to be easy.

"I was not sure what to say."

"But you were sure it had to be said in the men's room" he began cleaning his hands as Ziva moved towards him. He sucked in a large breath but quickly regretted it as his lungs burned.

"I am sure it had to be said." She leaned right next to him. He continued to ignore her powerful gaze.

"When you shot Michael I almost killed you where you stood-"

"I wasn't standing." He interrupted her with his sarcastic DiNozzo comments.

"No you weren't. You were lying on the ground, without adequate backup, completely violating protocol-"

"And double parked-"

"Yes. I noticed." She snapped at him annoyed at the memory. She shook her head struggling for words "But that does not matter, just like it does not matter how it worked out for Michael-"

"So, what does?" he whispered breathlessly, he was obviously nervous. She put her hand in-between his on the side and invaded his personal space, looking into his distant eyes.

"That you had my back, that you have always had my back. And that I was wrong to question your motives." She heard him suck in a breath.

"So why did you?"

"I trusted my brother Ari, I trusted Michael I could not afford to trust you." His lips pulled up at the corner for a split second then he turned to face her, to look her in the eye properly for the first time since he's been home.

"I thought you weren't sure what to say." He smiled. Ziva's gaze dropped to his healed lips.

"Guess I had a long time to think about things."

"You're not the only one, I'm sorry Ziva."

"No it is I who am sorry" She moved closer and put her hand on his cheek and kissed his other cheek close to his mouth. He was surprised but he leant into her touch like he used to. He looked her in the eyes as he wrapped her in his arms. He realised in that moment with hard work he could get her back. He could get her to forgive him

"Am I forgiven Zi? I really am sorry." Ziva laughed which caused Tony to frown

"Tony, yes I am the one who should be sorry. I should never have forgotten anything. Tony about 3 months after you left I realised my mistake I left Mossad because my father had betrayed me as had Michael, they made me lose you. I started to believe we could get you back but then McGee said we should leave you alone as we had hurt you enough. I am so sorry for the pain I caused you." Tony was about to answer her but then McGee banged on the door. Nice timing McGee Tony thought with some relief knowing that he and Ziva could save this moment till later.

"Hey why is it locked, Tony you are needed in the squad room." Ziva unlocked the door and opened it to McGee who stood there shocked as he took in his team's red faces from crying.

"I'm sorry guys, Gib-"Tony smirked and walked out of the men's room.

"It's okay McSpy, I get it Gibbs needs me. Ziva was just telling me about her sex change appointment. She was in there to see if she really wanted to be a… oh hey boss." Tony changed his conversation as he saw Gibbs watching him enter the bull pen.

Gibbs watched as Tony took his seat at his old desk and smiled for two reasons. One because he finally had his son back and he knew if Kelly was here she'd love Tony and the second reason was because Tony groaned when he saw that all his team had dumped their paperwork on Tony's desk 'so he wouldn't get bored or go anywhere.'

"Camp fire" Gibbs ordered. Tony laughed in disbelief to see that even in his absence they had kept his traditions alive. Tony watched as Ziva grumbled and nudged McNerd out of the way. McGee sat down leaving a space for Tony in the middle of him and Ziva so he wouldn't get nudged by her again. Tony sat down and winced as Gibbs slapped his shoulder.

"Welcome back DiNozzo, It's not often that your team think your dead-"

"Actually Boss, there was the time his car blew up, the time that convict he was chained to, tried to stab him and when he went MIA with Jeanne." McGee laughed until Tony glared at him. A sort blush stroked his cheeks.

"I think we got the picture McGee." Ziva snapped at him, McGee was grateful for the space between then because she couldn't hurt him from her current position. Gibbs whistled to get his team's attention back to him. They all looked up at him ready for whatever he was about to say.

"We all know that Tony has been living in Miami with Scarlett, so he had to sell his apartment here. This means he has nowhere to stay. Abby volunteered first to look after him but she forgot about the weekend away with the nuns which means that she can't this week. We will all have him stay with us for a week and then he can get an apartment. Tony, wipe that look off your face. I don't want you alone until you are completely healed and the nightmares have stopped." Tony's jaw dropped open as he realised that everyone in his team now knew of the embarrassing secret of his nightmares. He didn't like the Idea of everyone taking care of him. He was a man for crying out loud, he can take care of himself. Ziva's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'll take the first shift. He can sleep at mine first." Ziva really wanted the first shift so that she and Tony could talk.

"No need Ziva, I've sorted out a rota. He will be with Ducky this week then he will go in order of Abs, McGee's, mine and then for the last week he will be at yours. You can then take him for his hospital check-up and apartment shopping. But between his week of with and Abs and McGee he will be with Scarlett on the weekend." The team sat there shocked that Gibbs had worked everything out. The fact was Gibbs felt guilty on what happen to Tony in Somalia. He still blamed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva was jealous yet again at the mention of him spending a weekend with Scarlett before his week with her. She wanted to yell and say that she needed to talk to him but she knew that after the confrontation in the toilets they needed time apart to figure out how to get back to how they started. Tony was shocked that Scarlett had stuck to her plan to kidnap him for the weekend so she could talk to him about him and her and if anything was going on between him and Ziva.

After the camp fire had ended McGee took Tony aside to talk to him. Tony waited for McGee to say something but he just stood there smiling…A little too much.

"McGrin… you wanted to talk?" Tony pushed. McGee gathered his thoughts.

"Erm…Yeah I just wanted to say we are all here for you. You can talk to me whenever you want. Just don't call me just to wake me up like you did after I said this after what happened with you and Jeanne." Tony grinned at the memory. He called McGee once every hour to see if 'he was okay' and 'was sleeping okay' it got to the point McGee changed his number so that he could get some sleep. As Tony turned to walk back to his desk after a quick handshake to say thank you, McGee remembered about Abby.

"Abby also said, Drinks tonight and she isn't taking no for an answer because you can still have no alcoholic drinks with your pain meds." Tony knew his welcome party would be soon but he didn't expect it tonight. After two hours of filling his and all his teams paper work, Tony stood up only to be pushed back down by Abby, who appeared from nowhere.

"Jeez, Abby where the hell did you come from-"

"Tony, Ducky will be here in a minute and we are ALL going for one quick drink." And as if Ducky had heard the Elevator arrived in the squad room.

DING!

The doors opened revealing an already ready Jimmy Palmer and Ducky.

"Come on… Drink time!" Jimmy's yelling got everyone moving but not after everyone except Tony rolled their eyes. Tony loved Jimmy's enthusiasm. When Tony left he kept in contact with both Jimmy and Abby however he only met up with Jimmy for drinks. While he was away Jimmy and Tony had become close as they realised how much they actually did have in common. Tony stopped seeing Jimmy as the Autopsy Gremlin and more as a weird step brother.

_Later at the bar_

They were all sat in a booth that started on one side with Gibbs, Abby, McGee and at the head of the table was Ducky and on the other side of him sat Palmer and then Tony and Ziva who were pressed against each other because of Jimmy's drunk swaying while singing 'Hot blooded.' Ziva leaned into Tony and whispered in his ear.

"Do you think Jimmy likes that song?" She laughed a little. Tony laughed too because it was the fourth time Jimmy had asked for it to be put on. Tony turned and whispered in Ziva's ear

"I'm not sure, maybe if he puts it on AGAIN I'll know and maybe after he sings it he will tell us." Ziva started to laugh loudly which earned her curious looks from all her team members. In the most un-Ziva like way she blushed because she knew everyone was looking at her trying with Tony. It was Abby's knowing smile that caused her blush to deepen. When Tony had been rescued Ziva drunkenly admitted to Gibbs and Abby that she loved Tony and that she had done from the first time they went undercover together. She told them she loved him more than Michael but she had to openly love Michael more because her father would never approve otherwise. That was the night Gibbs told Ziva rule 12 could be broken if she promised never to hurt Tony again. After three more drinks everyone hugged Tony and went their separate ways leaving Tony and Ducky to go home.

_At Ducky's_

"Mother!" Ducky screeched embarrassed as Tony just laughed off all her insults.

"What he is Italian. They like to fight. He looks beaten. You work it out. He is a pizza delivery man." Tony laughed even harder as he didn't know how Mrs Mallard's mind worked but he liked it. As Ducky showed Tony his bedroom for the week he felt the need to apologise.

"I am sorry about her my dear boy."

"It's okay Ducky, I actually like it. It's different from everyone being so kind and not themselves with me. The only people who haven't been careful with me are Abbs, Jimmy and your mother."

"How about Ziva, has she been 'careful'?" Tony smiled at the question as he remembered their earlier insults by the elevator.

"At first no, but once she heard Abby yelling at me, she followed me to the bathroom to apologise and she just broke down. Duck she looked so broken I didn't know what to do." Ducky smiled sympathetically at the man. Ducky knew Tony had been through a lot more than he was letting on but he would let him work it out in his own time because he was recovering nicely. That was evident in the way he acted with Ziva tonight. Even though Tony had been tortured because of their actions he began acting like his normal self. A little jumpy but he was getting there. At first not many of his team would touch him but eventually the horror of his time in Somalia dulled and people began treating him like he was actually human and not a glass man that could break with just one blow.

Over the week that he stayed with Ducky he was put on house arrest so he watched Movies with Mrs Mallard while Ducky was at the office. Tony couldn't help but laugh at her statements during the films. His favourite was when they watched titanic and Rose said she'd never let jack go. Mrs Mallard yelled out

"LIAR! You let him die. He could of fit on there with you…you wench."

After such a relaxing week with Ducky he was off to the madhouse better known as Abby's.


	5. Chapter 5

Earlier in the day Ducky warned Abby about Tony's very violent and somewhat scary nightmares. Tony had one every night since he had returned from Somalia. Ducky would wake him up as quickly as possible but it was always too late. Tony would cry and not get any more sleep. Each time Ducky tried to talk to Tony about them Tony would just answer 'I am fine' before he got dressed and went to the NCIS Gym or Office. Even though Ducky had warned Abby about Tony's nightmares she was not ready for the primal cry that woke her up at 3.47 AM.

"No! Stop! No... Please." Tony began to thrash on the bed and scrunch his face up in agony. Abby jumped up out of her black studded coffin bed and ran into her living room where Tony was on the pull-out bed and shook him awake. Tony's eyes shot open. His eyes were wide with fear as he took in his surrounding, relief washed over him as she looked at Abby and the familiar surroundings of Abby's home and not his dirty prison cell in North Africa. Abby felt tears sting her eyes as she looked into the eyes of Tony, who was a broken, desperate man. Abby had only ever seen Tony in this much pain once before it was when he had the pneumonic plague. It was like he was dying all over again. Abby continued to stoke Tony face until she realised he was flinching at her touch. She released his face and just rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Tony?" Abby asked her voice full of concern.

"Just fine Ab's. Just worried about how the lovely ladies are gonna react to my scars…" Tony tried to mock lightly. He smiled slightly at her. Abby knew his nightmare was about his time in Somalia, but she wouldn't push the issue because it was clear he wasn't ready to talk to her about it.

"Go back to bed Abbs. Get some sleep. We need you on full alert tomorrow." Tony kissed Abby's head to try and convince her, he was fine.

"How about you, what are you going to do?" Abby questioned him to make sure he'd be safe.

"I'm just going to go to work. Gibbs always said I did my best work at this time anyway." As Tony leaned forward his shirt uncovered his back just enough for Abby to see the large healing scar from where a knife that had to have been dragged through his flesh. Abby gasped. Tony sat up and pulled his shirt down consciously.

"What's up Abbs?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm seeing things." Tony stared at her face to see if she was hiding something but she put on a hell of a poker face.

"That's why you need sleep, now go before you see an elephant fly, Dumbo." He chuckled at her knowing she was lying about something. Tony got dressed and left for the office leaving Abby at home. Abby was too worried about Tony she texted Ziva and Gibbs.

_TO: ZIV, GIBBS_

_FROM: ABBY_

_Tony had a nightmare, he made up some same excuse, what do I do? X _

_Abby_

After 5 minutes, Abby's phone rang. It was Gibbs.

"Abbs, you okay?"

"I don't know Gibbs, Tony was so scared but then he got all guarded and wouldn't let me in." Gibbs paused.

"Is he there?"

"No."

"Well, where the hell is he Abby?"

"He said he was going to work as you always said he did his best work at night."

"Okay. Leave him for a while. I'll talk to him. Goodnights Abbs"

"Night Gibbs"

Abby knew Gibbs would have the answers. He always did that's why he was her silver haired fox. She knew he would help Tony because it was Gibbs who had helped her stop having her nightmares about autopsy. When Abby was just falling back to sleep her phone rang again. This time it was Ziva.

"Ziva"

"Abby is Tony okay?"

"Yeah, he has gone to work. Gibbs told me to leave him alone, at least for now."

"When did he leave?"

"About 4" Abby yawned loudly to get Ziva to hang up.

"Right well its half five now, I'll go to the office." Ziva hung up. Abby regretted telling Ziva abut Tony because even though Ziva cared for Tony but she might be a little much for him to handle at the moment.

_In the office_

Ziva stepped out of the elevator expecting to see Tony asleep on his desk but he wasn't there. She took out her phone and began to ring him; the sound of 'Feel so close' filled the room. She walked towards the song and found Tony's phone on his desk next to a note. Ziva read the following and laughed.

To Ziva/McNosy / Boss

Go to bed! I know Abby has rung you worried about me. I am fine. If you want to double check that I'll be in the gym.

Ziva if it is you reading the note, go home, I'm not sure you can handle seeing me working out.

Love Tony

(Superior in every way McSpy)

Ziva ignored Tony's note and went in to the gym. She was shocked at what she saw. Tony was beating the hell out of the punching bag, wincing at his own movements as he pushed himself too hard.

"Tony" Ziva gasped. Tony's stopped mid-punch to look at Ziva. He smiled kindly at her.

"Couldn't resist coming in here to see me in my sexy shorts, sorry to disappoint you." Ziva frowned slightly but as she looked at his body she noticed he wasn't in his normal workout clothes. Instead of being topless and in his gym shorts he was in tracksuit bottoms and a tightly fitted white T-shirt.

"Do not try and change the topic. You should be resting, not hurting yourself you-"

"I will not sit around doing nothing Ziva. I have been back in DC for four weeks. I am healing; pretty fast too so don't go there okay." Ziva could tell by his tone that he was becoming annoyed. She knew if it was her in Somalia she would be doing the same thing, so she dropped it. Ziva returned his smile. Tony dropped his gloves, picked up his gym bag and walked right up to Ziva, closing the space between them.

"I'm gonna take a shower, Can't have me smelling this ripe for the ladies, now can I?" Ziva felt Tony's reluctance to go. She grabbed his arm as he turned away from her but she wasn't prepared for Tony's reaction as he flicked her wrist off him in one quick movement. She gasped a few weeks ago in the toilets he had let her touch him and even kiss his cheek but now she cannot touch him.

"I'm sorry Ziva; I'm just a bit jumpy. Did I hurt you?" Ziva knew immediately what had made Tony fragile. His nightmares, Ziva smirked at Tony before answering.

"As if you could hurt me, did you forget that I used to be an assassin?" Tony loved Ziva for things like this. She could always sense when something was wrong and would try to make him less anxious by making the atmosphere lighter. Tony carefully tucked Ziva's hand in his own and began gently stroking her palm.

"Sorry Ziva" he muttered as he walked away from her, turning towards the locker room.

**Authors Note- Chapter 5-10 will be added to this shortly. The story is not over yet... to be update. Please Review. No copy right intended (Toilet scene is from Reunion)**


	6. Chapter 6

When Tony had gotten out of the shower he noticed Ziva had brought in his work clothes and a cup of tea with a simple note saying

**You will need this if you want to be back out doing fieldwork.**

**I'm on your six,**

**Ziva**

Tony smiled. He didn't completely trust Ziva yet but he was getting there. He wanted to trust her to have his six but after what happened with his team in Somalia he couldn't trust people the way he used to. He had forgiven her long before she asked because Saleem had pointed out his mistake of shooting Michael. Tony knew he had to give Ziva a chance after all she was his partner again.

_In Abby's Lab_

Abby and Ziva had been talking about Tony's nightmare while he was searching for clue with McGee. Ziva couldn't believe how Tony had been covering up his horror of Somalia so well.

"He's also been hurt more than we first thought." Ziva tuned out her own thoughts and gave Abby her full attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we know about the knocking him unconscious, breaking two of his ribs, stabbing his thighs twice, covering his head like a true hostage, what we didn't know what the scar on his back. It's the worst of all his injuries. It was deep, it is still open slightly. It looks like it was dragged through-"Ziva shuddered as Abby couldn't finish her idea. Not wanting to upset Abby, Ziva kept her knowledge to herself. She had seen the knife dragging technique at Mossad. She and her father Eli had argued about it. Ziva saw it as a torture technique whereas her father believed it to be an interrogation technique.

"He is safe now Abby, not happy yet but safe." Abby nodded unsure. Abby believed that if Ziva had seen Tony this morning she would be thinking about how unsafe he still was to himself. Because it was Friday, the team (Ziva, McGee, Palmer and Abby) would normally go for a drink but Abby had another plan.

"Ziva, how are you and Tony getting along?" Ziva frowned she knew that Tony and her were still being tested by God but he seemed to be settling back into his old skin.

"Okay, it is not that same as before. He does not trust me the way he used to. I miss the connection we had. I miss him. He is not the same as the old Tony. The Tony I fell in-"

Abby's grin cut her word short.

"Do you want the old Tony back?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing Ziva, we aren't drinking tonight, we are going to the cinema with Tony. Anyone is free to come. Maybe a movie will settle him down a little. I think we should watch-"

"The new James Bond, after all James Bond is one of his favourites." Ziva smiled at herself as she realised how well she had come to know Tony.

Just outside Abby's lab, Tony was listening to their conversation but he couldn't concentrate because his mind was running in circles after he heard what Ziva had said.

"_Okay, it is not that same as before. He does not trust me the way he used to. I miss the connection we had. I miss him. He is not the same as the old Tony. The Tony I fell in-"_

Tony couldn't help but finish her sentence in his head.

_The Tony I fell in love with._ Well I still love you too. I trust you completely!

Tony knew he had been acting differently with her but he never thought that she would pick up on it. After the morning car chase with the suspect Peter Morris, Tony knew he could trust Ziva to have his back again just like she used. He knew that because this morning Morris had tried to shoot Tony but Ziva had quickly pushed him out of the way, which meant that she had got her arm scrapped by the bullet. She said it did not hurt but when the Doctors had wrapped a bandage around it, her face showed an emotion Tony had come to know well. Tony had felt guilty all day that Ziva would get herself shot just so they could get back to where they used to be. Tony had asked McGee where Ziva was so he could talk to her and finish off the conversation they started in the bathroom. McGee had said she was with Abby, which was why he was standing outside her lab. Tony walked into her lab the way the old Anthony DiNozzo would of…

"Hey Good looking and sexy assassin" Tony smirked as Abby laughed at how he walked in. He then began to laugh as he looked at Ziva's shocked face.

"Tony, glad you are here-"

"Me, too Abbs" Tony smiled at Ziva hoping she'd get the message. She did as a soft blush stroked her cheeks.

"Hey no interrupting, we decided we are all going to the movies tonight before you set off to meet Scarlett and your OLD team." Abby snarled at the name of Scarlett and his old team because she didn't like them because they were the ones who had left her loving but hard as a rock Tony in Somalia. Tony agreed to the plans but not before correcting Abby on the Scarlett situation. Tony and Scarlett had met up for coffee earlier. Scarlett had wanted Tony to come back to the falcon but he just kept telling her about how NCIS was his home and how it had always been his home…

"_Is this really about NCIS Tony or is it about a certain someone at NCIS?" Scarlett asked with malice in her voice at the thought of Tony choosing NCIS because of Ziva. When Tony had said nothing she knew she was right. Tony would always choose Ziva over her it was like they were meant to be together. _

"_Tony I-"_

_Tony's phone began to ring; he smiled when he saw who was ringing._

"_It's her isn't it?" Tony nodded with a grin on his face._

"_Take good care Tony, I understand." She carefully kissed his cheek and pretended not to notice that her flinched at her touch._

Ziva smiled as she realised her Tony was returning slowly. She smiled as she realised that he trusted her again, the way he used to. She loved knowing that Tony had chosen her over Scarlett without even knowing. Most of all, she loved that Tony would now be at hers a week earlier, now she would only have to wait three weeks to have Tony to herself.

After his talk with Scarlett, Tony realised the only person he could stand to touch him was Ziva. Sometimes he jumped but he knew that she would be the one to make him trust people again because by her earning his utmost trust again it meant the whole team had earned his trust too.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs had promised Tony that he would be back on field work but he had still left Tony to be doing paperwork. Tony felt like he was chained to the desk. Tony's eyes slowly began to shut when the smell of coffee made his eyes shoot open. Gibbs stood at Tony's desk, staring at his senior field agent with worry.

"Do you need to do home?" Gibbs asked with deep concern.

"No, but I do need to move from this desk. I need fieldwork-"

"You aren't ready." Tony was about to argue when Gibbs made sure he stayed silent. Tony knew it was true but he wanted to pretend like Somalia never happened. Ziva was pretending to be looking at a cold case but she couldn't help but sneak glances at Tony. After an hour of paperwork Gibbs' voice made everyone jump as he told everyone to go home. As Gibbs left, Jimmy entered the bull pen and sat at the edge of Tony's desk. Around ten minutes later all of the team that was heading for the cinema were in the bull pen. Abby and Jimmy were both sat on Tony's desk. Abby ran for the schedule for the night but Tony asked to speak to her. As they stepped away from the team, Abby felt like something was seriously wrong. But before she could ask anything Tony handed her a caf-pow.

"This is to say thank you for letting me stay at yours last night but I'm staying at my Gremlins tonight. And no arguing with me Abbs. The sooner I have stopped at everyone's house for a few nights, the sooner Gibbs will let me get my own apartment. You know I love you but I need me time soon." Abby knew from the way Tony was talking he was lying but his face was begging for her to drop it so she did. Abby quickly hugged Tony and ignored his flinch.

"Okay but you need to promise that I'll be the first to sleep at your apartment."

"Deal" They shook hands before heading back to the group who had already organised driving arrangements. Jimmy and Tony were going with Ziva and McGee and Abby will meet them there.

Tony and Ziva sat in the back of Jimmy's car on the way. Tony's eyes slowly shut and he began snoring softly. Ziva smiled. She was happy that Tony was safe and at home. Ziva slowly put her hands on Tony's who was still fast asleep.

"Do you think he's okay?" Jimmy looked into his mirror to see Ziva's worried face.

"He will be, he just needs time to be himself again. When we talked he said he felt like he was under arrest by his own emotions." Ziva knew that feeling from being in mossad Tony was the one who helped her free herself. She knew it was time to return the favour.

"Tony and me will be okay, yes?" Ziva really wanted the answer to be yes because she was in love with him.

"Do you love him?" Ziva's eyes snapped to Tony, who looked like he was asleep however what she didn't know he had been awake since she started brushing her hand against his. He wanted to know the answer badly and he knew Jimmy would get it out of her because they planned it. Ziva knew she had to tell Jimmy the truth because he was Tony's best friend since he left.

"Y-Yes, but I am also IN love with him Jimmy" Ziva stuttered because it was hard for her to admit that she was in love with him.

"Well give him time. I know he is still in love with you but after So- er Tony's departure his heart broke. We just need to give him time to fix it." Ziva nodded feeling guilt because it was her fault that Tony went to Somalia in the first place. She should never have made Gibbs chose between them because even though she loved Michael she was never in love with him. She has always been in love with Tony. Tony had always been there for her and had always had her back. Tony tried not to smile when Ziva admitted that she loved him because even though she had hurt him. Jimmy was right Tony was still in love with her and he would always be but he needed time because after Somalia he was struggling to love and trust his family. Jimmy pulled into the cinema parking lot and 'woke' Tony up. McGee and Abby had already brought the tickets so all the team had to do was find seats. Ziva sat at the end next to Tony with palmer in between Tony McGee and Abby. Ziva could feel the warmth radiating off Tony as they were pressed against each other. When the fighting started Tony cringed at the gun shots and grabbed Ziva's hand. Ziva's eyes stung as she realised how bad Somalia was to Tony. She picked the wrong film to watch as was now paying for it by Tony shuddering. Ziva placed a hand on Tony's leg and he seemed to calm down immediately. Ziva's touch was one of the only physical contact he could stand. The other being Jimmy, Abby and Ducky's. Tony leant more into Ziva's touch. Ziva smiled, she wished Tony had never left. She wished she was the one who planned to save him from Somalia but McGee had been the brain and heart of the operation.

As the film progressed Tony slowly found himself relaxing however when the credits rolled on the screen Tony froze as he realised his fingered were entwined with Ziva's who was asleep. Tony's frown turned into a smile as he realised Ziva wasn't snoring like a drunk sailor. He released her hand and Ziva's eyes shot open.

"Thank you" Tony whispered in her ear before turning to listen to Abby's review on the film. After an hour of talking outside the cinema everyone turned to leave.

"Tony, your supposed to stay at mine after Abby's" McGee realised. Tony inwardly groaned.

"McGoo you know I love watching you dress up as an Elf online but I really want get through Gibbs' rota as soon as I can so I can get my own apartment." McGee growled at Tony.

"It's not an elf. Okay I'll just tell Gibbs you stayed at Mine tonight and Jimmy's for the rest of the weekend." Tony was shocked as McGee just offered to lie to Gibbs.

"It's okay probie. I'll think of something." Everyone hugged goodbye and tarted to go back home. Ziva fell asleep in the back or the car as Tony drove Jimmy's car. Tony pulled up to Ziva's house and opened her door before waking her up. As ziva left she quickly kissed Tony's cheek.

_Later at Jimmy's_

"It's okay. Go Jenna needs you. Women in labour wont wait for a late husband now go Jimmy." Jimmy locked the door and rushed to his car. He felt guilty for leaving Tony but he was about to become an uncle. Tony lay back on the bed and fell asleep only to be woken up by his nightmares again. He was in the dusty room and he heard the sound of bidding. He had the black cloth ripped off his head and Jeanne was standing in front of him. Saleem smiled at him. _Miss Benoit paid quite a price in order to get you for the night. _Jeanne's usually warm, soft eyes were hard and blue. _Hi Anthony DiNozzo. _Jeanne pulled Tony's head back and slapped him before reaching for the knife. Jeanne was a regular costumer as she has taken over her fathers business after Jenny died. Jeanne was just about to cut Tony's hands free as she apologised with her eyes but she fell onto the floor after a loud bang filled the room. Tony's eyes shot open as he was covered in cold sweat. He reached for his phone to call Jimmy but reluctantly put it down. Jimmy would be at the hospital with his family so he'd have to wait to talk. Tony sat there for what seemed like hours before checking the clock. It was 4am Knowing no one would be at work Tony hoped into his car that was already at Jimmy's and drove to work. Tony had found a way of dealing with his fear was to beat it out of himself. He worked a full circuit around the gym before he had to stop due to Gibbs' interruption. He was shocked because it was a Saturday and he hadn't known there was a new case.

"DiNozzo!" Tony's look at his boss who looked amused.

"Yeah boss"

"Shower, then bull pen. Your late." Tony looked down at his watch it was only half seven but he knew it was his bosses was of telling him to stop because he would get hurt.

Tony's whole body burnt and his lungs were burning but he couldn't help but smiled. He felt like he had worked off the nightmare of Jeanne.

**The next chapter will be up soon! **


End file.
